Sarutobi Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Sarutobi clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, or membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. The members of this clan seem to be able to easily master high-level techniques, as Hiruzen became revered as the "God of Shinobi", and Konohamaru managed to learn A-Rank techniques, such as the Rasengan, at a young age. To strengthen the unity between the Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka clans, it has become a tradition that a member of the Sarutobi clan give each of the members of the current Ino-Shika-Cho trio special earrings when they swear their oaths. Clan Traits Cosmetic *Hair is usually black or dark brown *Eyes are green, brown, or hazel *Skin complexion is typically a tan color, or white. Personality traits *Strong Willed *Very Friendly *Hot Tempered Strengths *Ninjutsu - Exceptional *Hand Seals - Superior Weaknesses *Taijutsu - Terrible *Strength - Inferior Abilities Clan Abilities: *Jutsu: Name, Rank, What it does, At what cost. write if these Jutsu are limited to only your clan *Jutsu: Name, Rank, What it does, At what cost. write if these Jutsu are limited to only your clan Clan Achievements * The Third Hokage of Konohagakure (三代目火影, ''Sandaime Hokage) ''was Hiruzen Sarutobi, an early ancestor of the clan. * Several kinsmen throughout the clan's history have been members of The Twelve Guardian Ninja * After many generations, the Sarutobi Clan has ascended to a ruling class status within Konohagakure. * Sarutobi Seikaku has in recent years been appointed as the new Kage of Konohagakure. Recent Clan History In recent years the Sarutobi Clan has undergone a change in regime. Unlike ordinary lanes of succession where the oldest son or the oldest brother would succeed a current clan leader, the Sarutobi clan has made a tradition of bringing a new air of change by proving their right to succeed. Following the death of the previous clan leader Sarutobi Yokuta, his nephews were tasked with competing with one another for leadership of the clan. After conditioning and training, and two major events, the new successor to the Sarutobi Estate was chosen. Following the change in direction, the Sarutobi clan vied for the popular support of their new clan leader to be nominated and chosen as the new Hokage. Following much publicity and exposure accompanying yet more conditioning and trials they succeeded in their endeavour and the Sarutobi clan's leader was appointed to the office of Hokage. Currently the Sarutobi estate serves as the informal office of the Hokage, and as an open haven for dignitaries visiting Konoha to visit and reside. Clan Members Available Members: 9 Taken: 1 *Sarutobi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Iwagakure *Sarutobi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure *Sarutobi Seikaku Male Kage of residence: Konohagakure *Sarutobi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Sarutobi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Sarutobi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Sarutobi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Sarutobi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kurogakure *Sarutobi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Sunagakure *Sarutobi Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Sunagakure Extras Retired Characters (These do not count against clan population) *Sarutobi Takashiro Male Jounin of residence: Yonshigakure Inactive Characters ( * Currently counts against clan population) *Sarutobi Sarigetsu Male Academy Student of residence: Yonshigakure * Category:Clan